


【授权翻译】Not What I Expected

by Peggy_Gaugh, Valinde (Valyria)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, kinda cracky but not really, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_Gaugh/pseuds/Peggy_Gaugh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyria/pseuds/Valinde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese version of Bad Samaritan (quodpersortem) and Valinde (Valyria)'s fiction.<br/>Dean很久之前就已经放弃寻找他的真正伴侣了，但是接着他在一家酒吧里碰到了“那个人”。他的快速配偶Castiel十分的迷人，闻起来很棒，一切看起来都很好……除了当他们滚到床上的时候，发现了对方都是Alpha。<br/>Dean和Castiel在酒吧里相遇的时候并没有在找灵魂伴侣，但是他们遇到了对方，并且对对方的气味兴奋不已，知道他们两个是命中注定的一对。一切都美好极了，直到他们滚到床上，然后意外地发现两个人都是alpha。两个人都试图控制对方，没有人愿意屈服，这就造成了两个人在ABO的强弱性法则上搞出一些创意来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Not What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not what I expected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015049) by [Bad Samaritan (quodpersortem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Bad%20Samaritan), [Valinde (Valyria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyria/pseuds/Valinde). 



Dean早已经放弃寻找了。

如果他没有在穿梭在全国的与下到流浪汉上到艺术品商人周旋的工作过程中碰到他的灵魂伴侣的话——他都这个年龄了，他也不会去找了。

对此他也没有什么不满意的，猎魔的工作毕竟不适合拥有一个固定的家庭。要是有一个omega整天跟着他他要怎么办？把他们锁在旅馆房间里然后期望没有恶魔或者怪物利用他们来要挟自己？怎么可能。

当他有生理需求的时候，和一个志趣相投的女孩来一次一夜情来舒缓他就已经很满意了。这也就是他今天来到这个都是无聊的上班族的城中的酒吧的原因，他们都刚刚结束忙碌的星期五，从填报表、打报告之类的在办公室的小隔间里做的无聊的事情中解脱出来。但是他来这里并不是来找西装男的（虽然他也会很喜欢能满足他的男人），他是来这里找一个漂亮的穿着她们自己负担不起的高跟鞋喝着鸡尾酒的职业女性beta的。

他穿着探员的衣服在人群中审视着，他已经观察了六个不同的小团体。Dean喝了一口威士忌（女人们总是觉得坐在椅子上喝威士忌的男人很性感），偶尔瞄一眼合适的对象。坐在吧台最里面的金发美人是个omega，所以他毫不客气的忽略了她——太多精神负担而且他最不想要的就是意外地配对。那两个坐在他右边桌子上低语的黑发女人对他来说小了点，可能才刚毕业。而他右边的红发女人……Dean喝了一大口酒，然后透过杯沿再次好好打量了一遍她。

高挑，身材好……红色头发看起来有点俗，但是无所谓啦，很适合她。她还有一双大眼睛，漂亮的面孔，还带着一些干练，Dean很喜欢。他是非常喜欢温柔的小女人的，但是他最喜欢的是善于言谈的beta。会跟他聊天并且知道他要什么的女孩子会更加激起他的征服欲。更变态的、更扭曲的。

她是一个人，但是旁边的椅子上搭着一件外套。Dean还是晃荡了过去，带上了自己最迷人的笑容。“在等人吗？”他问道，隐隐约约闻到她周围的空气带着一种香甜，令人垂涎的味道。瞬间她的魅力值就提升了一倍。

她从头到脚打量了他一下，然后看了一眼旁边的空座位。“他去接电话了。”

“需要人陪陪吗？”

她再次打量了她一眼，耸耸肩“当然。” 

她叫Anna，离近之后她的味道更胜于她的美貌。Dean能回忆起来的最恶心的味道，带着辛辣和黑暗的记忆，都能在一缕她甜美的味道下烟消云散。而她看起来对Dean也很满意，往后靠了靠，换了个姿势，这样贴身短裙就能勾勒出她曼妙的身体曲线。

哦，太好了，Dean非常期待着今天晚上可以好好释放一下了。

他给她装模作样的鸡尾酒续了个杯，然后接下来的二十分钟里表现的非常耐心的听她讲她在那个无聊的叫做Sandover的公司的工作。但是大多数时间他想的都是他会怎样把她的双腿缠在自己身上然后干她。也许用背入式，抓着她的头发，他打赌她会很喜欢。上帝啊，她闻起来的味道……如果她不介意的话他甚至愿意标记她，不管她是beta还是什么。

接下来换到他讲了，他点了一份食物，与她分享着自己做“警探”的见闻，直到她的约会对象回来了。Dean话说到一半忽然顿住了，他的脑袋就好像……忽然融化了。

那种令人垂涎的味道忽然加重了百万倍，Dean这才意识到，之前半个小时让他性奋的不是Anna，而是挂在她身旁的那件该死的风衣。

一个头发乱糟糟但是非常有魅力的穿着西装的男人带着扑面而来的香气走了过来，在Anna的额头上印下了一个吻。“对不起，又是Zachariah，”他对她解释道。

她翻了个白眼“我猜就是。”

Dean理所当然的没有跟上他们之间的互动，他所有的血液都直冲向了他的下身，就算他们说的是克林贡语他也无暇估计了。他现在唯一能注意的就是他像一个青春期少年一样肿起了结，而Anna，那个婊子，正在和他的伴侣搭讪。他站起来的时候撞翻了凳子，一声愤怒的低吼打断了他们的对话。

那个男人回头看了一眼声源，Dean对他脸上的胡茬和皱着的眉头有了简略的一瞥，最终被他那一双只能被称为“快来上我吧蓝”的眼睛吸引住了。

Dean一只手抓住男人的衬衫把他拽了过来，撞倒了桌子上的酒，Anna抗议的叫了一声。接着蓝眼睛男人作为回应一只胳膊紧紧环住Dean的脖子，在这种类型的酒吧里他们两个的行为有点过火了。

苹果。他的伴侣尝起来是苹果味的，还有香料味。还有威士忌，也可能是Dean刚刚喝过的酒还留在自己的味蕾上。妈的。谁在意这个？他的灵魂伴侣的舌头正在舔舐着他的喉结，对于一个omega来说很大了的勃起物磨蹭着他的大腿。

还有他的味道。

他也曾沉醉在香气中，他曾经帮助过一个漂亮的omega度过发情期，但是那体验无法与现在相比。现在的味道就好像是派和性的结合体。

Dean想要沉溺其中，（或者说沉溺于他），就像他五分钟前就开始做了的一样。

去他的酒吧，去他的Anna，他就想要标记他迷人的omega,在这里进入他的身体。说不定接下来作为庆祝还请这里的人喝一杯。

想到这，他的喉咙里又发出一声低吼。这声音里不是愤怒，而是占有欲和兴奋，他的omega正积极地给予他回应，真是个热情的人，他的手指重重抓着他的后颈，都有一些刺痛了。太他妈棒了，他的配偶并不是那种只会嘤嘤嘤的小娘炮，他有利爪。Dean已经等不及推倒他做到他神志不清了。

一阵刺鼻的香水味使得他从极乐之境回过神来。

他的伴侣后退了一点朝着打扰他们的方向发出愤怒的声音。

Dean在感觉到他的伴侣的令人上瘾的味道被一种刺鼻的花香取代之后眼神也危险了很多。

Anna拿着一小瓶空气清新剂，眯着眼睛怀疑的盯着他。

“收敛点，小子，”她愤愤不平地说，“你现在上下其手的是我弟弟。”

哦，好吧，情况比他想象的好了一点。起码他不用因为她胆敢碰自己的伴侣而撕了她了。

“Anna，”他的伴侣开口，上帝啊他有Dean听过的最性感的声音。“我们下次再约晚餐。”

Anna点点头，嘴角挑起一丝微笑。“当然了，下次你可以在这里给我好好讲讲特别探员Dean的事情。”

他的伴侣靠了过来，声音变得更加低沉“Dean？”他低沉的说，“你叫Dean？我是Castiel。”哦，哦，他的呼吸温热的喷在Dean的脖颈上，带着一股新鲜的他的气息，Dean唯一能做的反应就是把他拉进怀里，脸埋在他的耳边，贪婪的呼吸着。他刚要品尝一下他温热的皮肤，又一股花香味的液体直朝他的脸喷来。

他放开Cas打了个喷嚏，怒视着Anna，这个小婊砸。

“听我说！”她说道，“出门打辆车，回家再玩，小伙子们。”

他刚才错怪她了，她不是小婊砸，她是个小天使。一个甜甜哒小天使，想要带他回家，这样他就可以上她的弟弟了。上帝保佑她。

她牵着他们穿过酒吧里起哄的酒鬼们，招停了一辆出租车，她甚至先给司机付了车费。只不过期间她又用了几次她那邪恶的空气清新剂，最终他和他的omega坐在了后座上，从某种意义上讲这也是一张床所以……

这次她把那该死的清新剂直接喷到了Dean的眼睛里，而且连喷数下使得Dean和他的伴侣闻起来都像小姑娘一样了。出租车司机打开了空调，Dean撅起了嘴，但是还是默认了出租车后座确实不适合做第一次标记他的伴侣的地方。

“去哪里？”Anna问道。

“我的搭档在旅馆里，”Dean费劲的开口。在他的阴茎硬的快要爆了的时候思考是一件很艰难的事情。

“去我家，”Castiel说道。

Anna报了一串地址，然后车就开动了，Dean和他的伴侣对视了三十秒，接着就控制不住的吻了起来，并且尽所能的达到两个穿着衣服的人在后车厢里能挨的最近的距离。司机不得不按了半天的喇叭才让两人意识到他们已经到了。

Castiel拉着Dean穿过了一个漂亮的大厅，然后在把门卡掉地上两次之后终于叫来了电梯。往Castiel的公寓走的路上花了很长时间，两个人轮流把对方按在墙上，或者是其他人家的门上，互相磨蹭着调情。

等到他们进到屋子里的时候，Dean的领带早就不知道哪去了，还有衬衫的纽扣，以及Castiel的皮带。在门口的一个小插曲里他们的鞋、外套还有Dean已经碎了的衬衫都被扔在了一旁，接着，Castiel把Dean推倒在一张大床上，爬了上去。

Dean终于努力说出了他下车后的第一句话，“来干个爽，”他说道，声音充满了说服性。

他的omega看起来是同意了他的话，因为他开始带着一种坚定的表情在Dean身上厮磨起来，就好像让Dean像个14岁的青春期小男孩一样射在裤子里是他毕生的任务一样。Dean动了动大腿调整了一下姿势，让他的节奏变慢了一点，没错，就是那样。还是很好，还是很棒，但是不会让他丢人的提前射出来。

然而Castiel并不赞同这种慢节奏，作为回应，他抓着Dean的胳膊按在了他的头的两侧的床板上。Dean困惑的眨了眨眼睛。一个在床上很主动的omega？哦，真少见，但是那又怎样，Dean还有点小喜欢。但是Castiel脸上得意的表情让他有点不满。他们可以轮流主动来，Dean愿意接受，但是他才是alpha，在这种情况下Castiel才是该被按在床上的那个。最起码第一轮应该这样。

掀开他换个位置是一件很简单的事情。Castiel作为一个omega算是比较高比较强壮的了——身上有着漂亮的肌肉线条——但是Dean可是整天和吸血鬼和狼人摔跤打滚的人。他低头看着自己的伴侣得意地笑。“啊-啊啊，”他嘘声道。

Castiel在他身下扭动着，有点生气的挣扎着，“放开我！”他说道。

Dean哼笑一声“你这个磨人的小东西。”

他的伴侣眯起了眼睛，接着Dean的侧腰挨了一肘子，而他的伴侣利用了他的意外（以及Dean并不想真的伤害到他）翻了个身，爬到了Dean的背上，把他按在床单里。

Dean因为omega的反抗而愉悦的叹了口气，但是接着一声愤怒的呻吟打断了他，接着，Castiel竟然咬上了他。在脖子上。一个标记。有那么几秒Dean因为太过震惊而僵住了。从来没有人，即使是最主动，最狂妄的beta，也不敢标记一个alpha。

但是Castiel做了，这是怎么回事？！Dean感觉到了身体里的变化，突如其来的热流，还有身体深处因为伴侣契约建立而发生的变化。这可不好玩了，一个固执的伴侣是一回事，但是omega想要把他标记成他的小婊子可就完全是另一码事了。Dean向后一甩头，听到了Castiel因为自己坚硬的后脑勺撞在了他的脸上而呼痛的声音，而让他被按在Dean身下，也很简单。

Castiel迷糊的眨了眨眼睛，脸上带着痛苦和震惊的表情。Dean能感觉到从他脖子上被咬的地方流下来的温热的血液滑过了自己的锁骨，这使得他刚升起的一点点愧疚又消失不见了。“你他妈什么意思！？”他愤怒到，“你认为你能标记我？”

omega的表情变成了愤怒的冷笑，他紧张了起来，很明显做好准备和他再打一架。Dean却并不想这样。如果他想要玩什么变态的SM游戏，没问题，但是能不能等等。现在他只想捅进他漂亮的屁股直到他尖叫出声，再把他做到大脑空白最后在他的身体里留满Dean的精液。

但是，首先。

Dean把Castiel的两只手拉到他的头顶，这样他就可以一只手按住了，另一只手抓着omega的头发，把他的头扯向一边。他苍白纤细的脖子好像在向Dean欢呼着“来咬我啊！来咬我啊！”，而他留在Dean身上的咬痕还钻心的疼，所以他就这么做了。重重的。如果他的伴侣不是一个这么暴脾气的家伙的话他绝对不会咬这么重的。

Castiel不可置信的痛呼了一声，但是Dean舌头上的他的血液却很甜美，而且由于契约的完整缔结而从Dean的骨子里发生了变化。他的了。Castiel是他的了。

 

“你现在是我的了，”他对他睁大双眼的伴侣说。Castiel看起来因为震惊而很无力，Dean感觉到了一点点后悔。也许他对他的omega太粗暴了……

“你……咬我了，”Cas轻声说道。而且没错，他听起来确实很震惊。

Dean皱起了眉毛。他本以为会发生什么？“你从来都没做过吗？”他问道。

他的伴侣也皱起了眉毛。“我有过几段关系，但是没有结成伴侣过。”

Dean俯下身掠过他的嘴唇，强迫自己温柔安抚的对待他，但是事实上，他只想重重的撕咬舔舐，拥有Castiel的嘴唇。“那么相信我，在这种情形下我咬你是一件很正常的事。”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，“哦，”皱着眉头若有所思。“……真的吗？”

Dean点了点头，“嗯，”而且哇哦，他的小omega是有多受保护？也许他只和beta做过？和女孩子？怎么样才能让一个人都成年了还不知道alpha通过咬人标记omega？

Castiel的手指按在了Dean咬他的那处血淋淋的伤痕上，再抬起手看着上面的血液。“你，”他对Dean说“和我想象的不一样。”

Dean笑了起来。“是的，你自己也充满惊喜。”

他和Castiel现在看起来处于同样的状态，Dean决定不再废话，俯下身亲吻他。用了不到十秒钟时间，所有的尴尬便不见了，剩下的只有无尽的快感。

Castiel并没有吸取教训，还是那么的固执，不想Dean想象的那样。他拽着Dean的头发，控制着他，深深的吻着他，一条大腿伸进Dean的两腿之间这样他就可以磨蹭他的大腿。但是Dean放任他这么做了，觉得这家伙应该是不太适应和alpha做，而且，还有一个原因，这样太火辣了。他的伴侣如此饥渴的在他身上肆虐的样子，简直是最好的催情剂。就像Castiel柔软红肿的嘴唇以及他美味的嘴一样。一张Dean想要看到今晚过一会包住他的阴茎的嘴。那个时候，他早就已经上过他的omega了。

在Dean坐起身的时候Castiel粗喘了一声，但是等到他开始拽掉对方的裤子的时候他就瞬间和他同步了，两个人都急切而愉悦。Dean等不及看到他的愤怒的小omega在一个宽厚的结插进他的身体里的时候会有什么反应。他低下头看着Castiel顶着一头乱毛正在跟Dean的裤子作斗争，就好像那裤子冒犯了他似的。Dean猜他会很难搞，而这个认知使得Dean的阴茎因为兴奋而抽了抽。专横主动难搞定，他很有可能想在上面，用骑乘位。

Castiel把Dean的裤子扔到身后，推着Dean倒下去。Dean轻轻地躺了下去，看着他，让他的性感迷乱的伴侣选择继续的发展方式。他们还都穿着内裤，虽然Dean的已经退到了大腿上，他肿胀伸着液体的阴茎也从上面挺了出来。

他的伴侣饥渴的看着它，接着不出Dean意料的，他用自己非常柔软的嘴唇包裹住了他，舔舐着。他在自己的伴侣舌头舔上的第一下就开始呻吟起来，一只手抓住他的头发。头发的长度刚好适合抓着，Castiel含着他的老二喘息着，张大嘴，吞下头部吮吸着。那里很烫很湿也很棒，但是带着一点实验的意味，Dean极度兴奋地想着他不只是他伴侣睡过的第一个alpha，也是第一个男人。

如果这是事实的话，那就意味着他的omega是一个处子。最起码在他在乎的那种方式上是个处，就是走后门那种方式。这意味着Dean将会是第一个打开他的身体，进入他的人，这个想法成为了压倒他的理智的最后一根稻草，他一秒钟都等不了了。

他利用猎人的反应能力把Castiel拽了下来，把他的内裤褪到膝盖，舌头闯进他的嘴里。Castiel鼓励的扭动着身体，百分之百的配合着Dean并且踢掉了自己的内裤。Dean因为Castiel火热而完美的身体嵌入他怀中的感受而呻吟了一声。终于他们赤裸相对了。Dean抓着Castiel的大腿，调整了一下他们的位置，这样他们就能小腹蹭小腹了。Cas灼热坚硬的巨物抵着Dean的。

这使得Dean咽了一口口水。一般来说阴茎并不会让他性奋，但是Cas触感却对他有一种神奇的影响。怪不得他一直在和女孩子约会，他差不多有Dean那么大了。就算没有结，不让这个大家伙物尽其用也太可惜了。

想到这里，Dean伸手向下握住了Castiel的阴茎。那个角度很猥琐，与其说是在给他撸不如说在调戏他，但是Castiel还是呻吟出声，挺动着身体，在Dean的手掌中抽动着。“喜欢吗，宝贝？”Dean问道。

并没有再一次发出那诱人的呻吟，Castiel猛地睁开眼睛，翻了一个身，重重的在Dean的身上磨蹭着，一只手伸下去捏住了他的屁股。

他低沉的声音让Dean的脊椎都在颤栗，“我会更喜欢——”他的手指沿着Dean的臀缝游走着，最后来到了它的入口“——进去之后的感觉。”

……等等什么鬼？

Dean皱起眉头，因为这意料之外的触碰绷直了身子。

Castiel的动作顿住了，手指在Dean的臀部动了动，就好像他虽然不知道在想些什么但这绝对不是他想要的。

“怎么回事？”Dean问道，声音里带着尴尬的高亢和尖锐。他对于那些新奇的体验是很放得开的，但是这也……太奇怪了。Castiel是被什么邪教养大的？他难道连最简单的alpha/omega的做爱机理都不知道吗？

突然Castiel拿开了手，Dean的屁股因为警报解除而轻微的扭了扭，接着Castiel在两个人中间来回打量着，深深地皱着眉头，握住了Dean的阴茎。

“喂！”

Castiel无视了他的抗议，微握着拳头撸着Dean的阴茎，直到手指握上他肿胀的结。Dean因为这感觉发出一声轻哼，但是Castiel抽了口气突然后退，就好像被烫到了一样。“哦，”他说道，“哦。”坐起身来，“哦……天呐。”

Dean在他身边也坐起来，“呃。Cas？”他犹豫的开口，“Castiel？”

他的伴侣看起来像要把自己的下唇咬掉了。想都没想的Dean伸出一只手轻轻地把那个被折磨的东西从他的牙齿间救出来。Castiel现在的表情真的很难理解，不管他们是不是灵魂伴侣。

现在到底发生了什么事？他的伴侣是一个禁欲的阿米什男人？还是他只和女人约会因为他有什么奇怪的结恐惧症？老二恐惧症？Dean突然脑补出来的东西让他的胃抽搐了一下，难道有哪个混蛋alpha伤害过他？“怎么了？”他做出最像Sam的表情问道，“你还好吗？”

Castiel清了清嗓子，看着Dean的脸，然后是他的下身，然后又看了看天花板。他的脸还泛着红色。“我觉得现在有个……小误会。”

误会？什么误会？

Castiel的脖子上Dean的标记还泛着红色，映衬着他愤怒却又完美的脸颊，而Dean的脖子上也带着同样的标记，都是因为Cas是一个带刺的怪家伙。现在临阵退缩已经太晚了，他们离最后的性爱只差临门一脚了。他们之间的配偶关系早已结成，在他们的本能中叫嚣着。

然而，他的omega好像还在纠结什么……问题。Dean也可以做一个敏感的人，他并没有他弟弟说的那么混蛋。他伸出手落在他的伴侣的肩膀上，温柔带着安抚意味，尽管他的本能叫嚣着让他把他按在床上干个爽。Cas看了他一眼，然后继续认真的观察起天花板。

“什么误会？”Dean问道。

Castiel叹了口气，“你是个alpha，”他说道。

Dean挑了挑眉，“那……又怎么样？”

他的伴侣看起来又要咬破自己的嘴唇了，他再次瞄了Dean一眼，开口说道，“我也是。”

Dean眨了眨眼睛。

哇哦。

就是想说，哇哦。

Castiel肯定已经被洗脑了。他的所有家人、朋友，他们一定都参与其中。他该怎么解决这个问题？循序渐进的告诉他？

“Cas，”Dean开口道。“你并不是个alpha。”

好吧，他一点都没有循序渐进的告诉他，或者委婉地说出来。也许他在进行这段谈话之前应该先给Sam打个电话？

Castiel翻了个白眼，“我向你保证，Dean，我肯定是个alpha。”

“老二大并不意味着你就是个alpha，Cas。不管你上过多少女孩。”

Castiel的尴尬突然不见了，他突然动了起来，手肘，膝盖，好吧，哦，“别再捅肾了！”Dean惊呼道。

Castiel只是又看了Dean几眼，然后继续回到他奇怪的把Dean撂倒成臣服的姿势的任务中，他觉得自己像一只长了骨头的毛毛虫，或者蠕虫，反正是那种蠕动的东西。他最终能让Dean躺在他身下的唯一原因是Dean的同情心，还有他精准无比的肘击。上帝啊。

“好了住手！”Dean叫到，试图保持冷静，尽管他神经错乱的伴侣正坐在他身上摧残他的乳头。

Castiel怀疑的看着他，接着放开了他可怜的乳头。

Dean眨了眨眼，他可真够幸运的，等了几十年才碰到自己的灵魂伴侣，然而他有多迷人就有多神经。

“我是个alpha，”Cas重复道，停止了自我反省，一只手向下指了指抵着Dean的胸膛的勃起物。没错，它真大。对一个omega来讲非常大了。厚重天然，前液沿着柱身留下一道痕迹，还有——

“哦，”Dean说道，他的大脑死机然后重启了一下。“哦，妈的……你有结。”

Castiel哼了一声，双手抱在胸前。如果Dean没有裸着身子面前就是个老二的话，他可能会因为眼前这幅景象笑起来。而现在他只能就这样看着他，咽了口口水，然后皱起眉毛再次看了看Castiel的阴茎，以防他错过了什么。然而并没有。结还是在那里摆着。Castiel百分百是个alpha，毫无疑问。

这特么怎么回事？

Dean明明是出来找个漂亮的小beta的，结果不知怎么的就处于现在这种境地了，躺在床上，鼻子下面是另一个alpha的老二。那玩意一直吸引着他的注意力，和他之前干过的男人们不同，也和他在黄片里对着撸过的omega不同。柔软的omega的阴茎不会这么吸引他的注意力。

他能闻到它，重重的前液的味道，性混杂着Castiel本身美妙的味道。不管他是不是个alpha，他闻起来就像一个行走的会说话的催情剂。Dean深吸了一口气，他控制不住自己。并且哇哦，尽管现在的情况非常诡异，他的老二并不是很会看眼色，还在硬的发痛，在他的腿间兴奋着。

这不该发生的。alpha不该被另一个alpha勾起欲望。大多数时候他们就只会看不顺眼惹恼对方。但是现在他并没有觉得被惹恼了，反而更想要往前一点，舔一舔面前阴茎的底端，尝尝Cas是不是像他闻起来那样美妙。吞下他……他可能不能全吞下，Dean的嘴很大，但是该死的，他不觉得大到能全部吞下Cas的阴茎……

Castiel看起来也感受到了气氛的变化，因为他靠近了一点，当Dean抬起头对上他的视线的时候，他看起来并不是要掐死Dean的样子了（用他的阴茎不算）

Dean看着他的眼睛，手在Castiel的身体上滑动，享受着他身体紧绷，肌肉动作的那种触感。接着他向前舔了舔他的嘴唇。他的伴侣睁大了眼睛，而他重重的咽了下口水。快速的低头看了一眼一切都还是正常的，Dean低下头用嘴包裹住了Cas阴茎的底端，抬起眼睛用最诱惑的表情看着Cas。

Castiel抽了口气，他发出的重重呻吟让Dean笑了起来。

太好了，他有反应。

被他的反应鼓励，Dean用舌头在被他包裹住的那块肉上缓慢的舔舐着。有点苦。有点咸。但是，上帝啊，这感觉真好。Dean张开嘴试图多吞进一点。他的伴侣发出了迷人的呻吟声，晃动着大腿，就好像在努力遏制住在他嘴里抽插的欲望。突然这一切看起来并不像一个坏主意了，因为Dean开始觉得想要更多，他的阴茎抽痛着，所以他尽可能的张大了嘴，抓着Cas的臀部，引导着他往里。

之后的感觉有点模糊，一部分是因为他嘴里塞着东西的本能反应，他脖子僵硬，嘴里含着那么大个阴茎呼吸困难。Cas最后骑在了他身上，边按摩他的结边在Dean的嘴里享受到了最强烈的一次口活。最终他完成了任务，虽然下巴酸痛还被射了一脸，Dean却不能否认自己还是有点喜欢这个经历的，即使他有点震惊，就好像他意外地跟一场台风或是什么的发生了关系。

Cas也带着同样的震惊与舒适低头看着他。Dean不怪他，他是那么的神奇。帅的人神共愤，有魅力到一个alpha第一次跟他约会就想给他口交。那么的有吸引力。

很明显高潮让Castiel的思绪清晰了起来，因为他并没有礼貌的马上回报Dean（Dean现在已经快要憋炸了），他坐回到床上，脸上的表情是若有所思而不是刚被做了一次口活该有的样子。

Dean可怜兮兮的低头看了一眼自己被无视的老二。

“我……不太确定现在剧情是什么走向，”Castiel说道。

Dean翻了个白眼。“我们能提上裤子再进行这些深刻有意义的讨论吗？”他指了指自己可怜的、痛苦了很久的勃起物，“我快死在这里了。”

Castiel的目光像激光一样射向了Dean的阴茎，之前的那些尴尬全都不见了。当他的手握上他，开始缓慢而带着尝试意味的给Dean撸动开始，Dean就觉得自己要化在床单里了。

“我……从来没有做过这种事情。”Castiel说道。

“我也是，Cas，”Dean说道。“我很确定你这一辈子都在为这一刻做准备。”他确实感觉如此，因为Castiel正按摩着他的结，另一只手在他的身上抚摸。没有任何一个beta或者omega这样触碰过他，不过也是，他们怎么能明白结有多敏感。他们又没有这东西。

Cas还说了些什么但是Dean并没有听进去，他沉浸于在Cas的手掌里抽插，在硬了这么久之后急切的追求着解放。他就快要到了，Castiel的手熟练地在他的阴茎上下撸动，前液浸湿了他的手指，最后，Cas弯下腰用嘴巴给了Dean的阴茎一个极具色情的亲吻。

他的大脑再一次冻结然后融化，Dean只能大喊着“fuck！fuck！Cas！”大脑一片空白的射在了Cas的手里。  
Dean glanced down at his neglected dick sadly.

虽然有重力的作用，但是Castiel还是粘上了Dean的精液，他的嘴边、脸颊，大多数落在了他的手里。他眼前的情景，苍白的皮肤泛着红色，深色的头发乱成一团脖子上因为Dean的标记而留下的血迹，还有Dean的精液沾了他一身，这情景使得他的阴茎快速的再次立了起来，做好了再来一发的准备。而突然，Cas是个alpha这件事不再是很奇怪而是变得火辣无比。

一个alpha让自己咬他，射他一身。

……而且也许，只是也许，如果Dean的手段耍得好一点的话，这个alpha说不定还会让自己上他。Castiel在他身下的这个想法使得Dean坐起身来，拉过Cas重重的吻了上去。他不需要温柔的对待他了，Cas和他是一样的，即将发生的那场摔跤比赛也是一样的。很快他们两个就都又硬起来了，互相磨蹭着，两个人身上都残留着精液和汗渍。Castiel的床单也被彻底毁掉了。

Dean在身高和肌肉上都占有优势，但是Castiel尽出阴招。所以在现在的情况下，两个人都赤裸着在床上翻滚着，是势均力敌的。虽然如此，在Dean努力把Castiel按在床单上之后，忍不住的磨蹭他的臀部，“你要让我上你，”他得意地对Cas说。

他的伴侣回头看了他一眼，“不行。今晚如果非得有个人被上的话，那肯定是你，Dean。”他低沉的带着威胁的声音里还带着一些怒气，那是因为他在床上剧烈的挣扎着。

Dean轻哼着在Cas的臀缝磨蹭着，低头看着那粉红色的洞口，跟他之前玩过的男人是那么的不同，然后开始考虑自己愿意花多大的代价进到里面去。Cas一定很紧。就像，非常他妈的紧。也许比beta女孩的后面还要紧。他要进去可能得用一整管润滑剂。Dean咽了下口水，他真的很想上Cas。“我们可以丢硬币或者什么的，”他说道，“轮流来。”

Castiel抬了抬眉毛。“你一定是在逗我。我们都是alpha。”

“我们是灵魂伴侣，”Dean说道，透过睫毛看着Cas，微微撅起嘴。“你敢说你不想上我？”

Castiel的眼睛睁大了，带着一种占有欲和明显被燃起的欲望。“我当然想上你。”

Dean露出了满意的微笑。“很好，那么我们达成一致了。”

“你现在是在说……你能让我上你？”Cas不可置信的问道，因为，好吧，也许他们还没有达成一致。

Dean耸了耸肩。“呃，我也从来没想过让一个alpha给我个深喉，但是你似乎是个例外，所以我才说我可以让你试试。”

Cas马上就兴奋了起来。“真的吗？我可以上你？”

手指紧紧抓住Cas的大腿，Dean意有所指的晃了晃下身，提醒他谁现在在上面。现在可是Castiel撅着他的屁股，不是Dean。“只要你让我上你，宝贝儿，”他说道。

 

等到Dean昏睡过去的时候，阴茎红肿使用过度，床上都是润滑剂，还有半瓶食用油，一只枕头破掉了，所以他的皮肤上还沾了一些羽毛。他的后面也很痛，但是对于前列腺刺激的研究是昨晚的一项情趣，而且没想到那么令人享受。

确实如此，有一半的时间你很难说他们到底是在打架还是在做爱，但是这样也是火热的异常。让Cas把他压在身下狠狠地进入他是一项新奇又愉快的体验。没错一开始确实很痛，但是到了最后Dean不得不承认他有点懂了其中的乐趣。他一边被Cas顶着前列腺一边被撸着阴茎所达到的高潮几乎和后面他在他的伴侣的身体里得到的一样好。再多多练习的话……没错……他不会排斥以后再尝试几次。

而且通过当Dean终于作为报复进到Cas的身体里之后他的表现，他变得有多硬，以及他的收缩和放松，让Dean知道了他的伴侣一定也是这么想的。

他对于下次两个人打架决定睡在上面的场景有了一点憧憬。他看着Cas趴在他身边，轻声的打着呼噜，睡着的样子带有迷惑性的柔软和甜蜜。

好吧——Dean下次一定要赢。

Cas根本没有机会。

……好吧也许他会让他赢那么一两次。毕竟Dean是个这么nice的人。


End file.
